


Stay

by NicoTheFlammble



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Max, but not really, cuz that's how I do, dramatic af, kind of angst, you'd think they're going off to war or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/pseuds/NicoTheFlammble
Summary: Carlos has to get on a plane. Max is sleepy and stubborn. That's pretty much it.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> I hope you like it

“Nnooooo” Max cried.

“Max!” Carlos exclaimed “I have to go! My plane leaves-” he threw a glance at the clock on the nightstand.

“Soon” Max pouted “too freaking soon.”

Carlos smiled fondly down at the younger man, still entangled in the bed sheets, gripping Carlos’ arm like a vice.

“C’mon Max” Carlos said, trying to sound exasperated, “the Red Bull base is practically next door to the Renault factory, once you wrap things up here and Christian has you fly back to the factory, I’ll be at your side every spare moment we have. You’ll get sick of me we’ll be together so much”

“Mhmm” Max shook his head sleepely “not possible, could never get sick of you” 

It was obvious that the Dutchman was exhausted and all Carlos wanted was for him to go back to sleep to get some much needed rest. But Max being Max, stubborn as he was, was not having it.

“Imma get up” Max Mumbled “Imma get up, and imma drive you to the airport” he bobbed his head slightly up and down in what Carlos was sure was supposed to be a determined nod that ended up looking more like he was having a muscle spasm in his neck.

Suddenly, Carlos felt himself being pulled towards Max and then over the edge of the bed, the two of them landing in an heap on the floor.

“Shit” Max said “I could have sworn I had more bed.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, laughing slightly at his overtired boyfriend as he pulled the two of them up off the floor. 

“Max, you need sleep!” Carlos said in a last ditch attempt to get the Dutchman to go back to bed. 

“I’ll be fine!” Max protested “just need coffee.” He yawned “lots of coffee.”

Carlos looked at his lover with thinly veiled concern. 

“Ok” Carlos started “If you insisted on coming with me in blatant disregard of your own health and well being-”

“I do” Max cut in.

“Fine” Carlos conceded “But there’s no way you’re driving in this condition. I’ll drive and hopefully by the time we get there you’ll be awake enough to get back here without ending up in a ditch.”

Max grunted indignantly and mumbled something under his breath that Carlos couldn’t quite make out before he dragged to the spaniard to the kitchen to get the aforementioned, much-needed coffee. 

~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the airport was a relatively quiet one. Neither man really in the mood for conversation, both just wanting to enjoy the last few minutes together before yet another goodbye.

Several minutes before reaching their destination, Carlos broke the silence. 

“You know I’m in love with you right?”

Max looked over “of course” he said placing his hand on the Spaniards knee and squeezing gently. “Just like I’m in love with you.”

“Good” Carlos nodded, feeling content.

“Good” Max repeated, smiling gently back at his partner.

~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like the shortest 45 minute drive ever, the car stopped at the airport.

“It’s only 3 weeks” Carlos said, seemingly more to himself than to Max, “we’ve been apart longer than that before. I’m sure it’ll fly by.”

Max smiled sadly, Pulling his lover into a tight, yet awkward embrace, given the center console of the car. Neither man seemed to mind though, too focused on enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort and love that they got from the other. 

“You know how much I wish I could be with you every moment of every day, but I have to go. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone on the team or the families of the people on the team if I stayed with you all day.” Carlos reasoned.

“I know” Max mumbled into the Spaniards Shoulder. “I just miss you so goddamn much whenever we’re apart. And we’ve been apart a lot ever since I got promoted, and even more since you joined Renault. I know it’s the best thing for both our careers and everything, I just...” Max shrugged defeated.

“I know amor” Carlos whispered, kissing Max`s forehead.

“But you have to go” Max said, straightening up and pulling away from his lover. “I can't be selfish. Not when it comes to you. So you’re going to step out of this car and get on that plane. And I’m gonna see you in 3 weeks.”

Carlos smiled softly, pulling Max into a short, but passionate kiss before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks later Carlos found himself anxiously pacing around the kitchen of his flat. 

Carlos had had to work late that night so he couldn’t pick up his boyfriend at the airport when his flight was supposed to come in. Max was supposed to be waiting for him when he got home. However, there was bad weather and the flight got delayed, meaning Carlos now sat alone in his apartment with nothing to do but wait.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Spaniard heard movement on the other side of the door. 

Max was barely inside before Carlos had scooped the younger man up in a bone crushing hug that almost took him off the ground.

‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you’ were exchanged between urgent, loving kisses before the couple separated slightly to take each other in.

“Dios Mio Max. I’ve missed you so much. I can’t even begin to tell you.” Carlos said cupping the sides of Max’s face between his hands.

Max blushed at the undivided attention being given to to him, slightly averting his eyes.

“No no no” Carlos said “look at me. I want you to look at me when I ask you this.”

Max’s eyes shot back to Carlos, this time with a hopeful gleam in them.

“Max” Carlos started gently “You’re the love of my life. I can’t even imagine my life without you by my side. You’re infuriating and stubborn. You make me crazy sometimes. But I don’t want it any other way. You are my everything. And I- I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Carlos was shaking by the time he managed to slip his hand into his pocket to retrieve the ring. 

“Yeah- yes- of course” Max said, trying to keep from crying.

“Really?” Carlos said in disbelief.

“Yes numbnuts! Of course!” Max practically screamed, overwhelmed with happiness. 

“O-ok” Carlos stammered, gigantic grin plastered on his face.

With trembling hands the Spaniard slipped the ring out of the box and onto his boyfriend- now his fiancées finger.

He stared at it for a second in disbelief of how perfect it fit. How right it looked. 

“I love you” Carlos said.

“Well I hope so!” Max replied, tears finally starting to flow down his cheeks.”You have to spend the rest of your life with me. Because I hope you know, I'm never letting you go.”

Carlos laughed, though it almost sounded like a giggle. 

“Good. Cuz I'm never letting you go either.”


End file.
